twdgfffandomcom-20200213-history
Don't Look Back
"Don't Look Back", also known as "Episode 12" is the second episode of Thunderslate's'' Into The Fray: Season Three.'' Protagonists * Becca Chapters * CH11 - Alone * CH12 - Covert * CH13 - Rest * CH14 - Stealth * CH15 - Knives * CH16 - Clearing * CH17 - Lakeside * CH18 - Locks * CH19 - Plan * CH20 - Border Plot Synopsis Day 970 The third of the five protagonists of Season 3 is revealed to be Becca. Her story picks up right where it left off as she flees walkers and potentially Silas, then finds sanctuary in a small shed and falls asleep. Day 971 The next morning she struggles to get up, a sharp pain running down her side, but she eventually finds the farmhouse she and her group had camped in the day before, hoping someone is there to help her. She finds nobody, and resigns herself to the fact she is well and truly alone. Day 1071 Becca ponders over the fate of her group and how she's managed to survive alone for so long, then goes on a journey to scour a house for supplies. She comes across a large bounty and excitedly makes her way back to the trailer where she's made her base. After she counts her supplies Becca takes a rest and dreams of a terrifying and surreal series of events where a dark being enters her trailer and talks to her about finishing something. Following the talk Becca tries to escape the being but it quickly ends her life, driving a long blade through her chest and allows her to die. Becca wakes up in a cold sweat and decides to journey on. Day 1072 During a walk through the forest, Becca hears several men yelling that they're going to get somebody. Realising the supplies she found earlier may have been stolen from a group of bandits Becca hides, but sees three men cornering a different teenager in a clearing. Once she catches onto their intentions with their prey, Becca cannot help but step in to help, threatening to kill the bandits if they don't leave the girl alone. One of the bandits growls at Becca but she only takes a step forward, stabbing the bandit, who was wrestling the other teenager, in the throat. Enraged, the knife bandit tries to avenge his friend by attacking Becca with his knife. The two of them engage in some dodging and parrying until the bandit succeeds in slitting Becca's arm, but the teenager still gets the upper hand and stabs him in the stomach. As he bleeds out she stabs him in the head to prevent reanimation. Becca looks to the jacket bandit and he runs away, opting to save his own skin rather than avenge his friends. Though she shows some emotion for the girl she has saved, Becca is quick to leave her behind, determined not to be slowed down on her quest to the Eastland Mall. The girl says Becca cannot leave her as she does not know where her family or camp is. Eventually she relents, realising she can't get rid of the girl, and allows her to bandage the knife wound on her right arm. She asks her new friend's name, which is revealed to be 'Natalia', then decides that it's too long and therefore stupid, and chooses to nickname the girl 'Talia'. Becca and Natalia eventually come across the latter's camp, but no one is there. They discuss what to do next and Becca eventually allows Natalia to come with her to the mall, leaving behind a message that will guide the family to their destination so they can reunite with Natalia. Both teenagers are reluctant but it is the safest way. As it turns to evening a storm begins and the two teenagers try to shield themselves from the rain as they reach a lakeside resort. Natalia spots a child looking out of a window, and believing he is her younger brother she runs to the house he is residing in and tries to get inside, dragging Becca along with her. A stranger opens the door and after some convincing she lets the teenagers inside so they can spend the night there, under the condition that she can lock them in a room overnight so they can't attack her or her son. She introduces herself as Deborah. The two teenagers follow her upstairs and she shows her a room where they can sleep, locking the door behind them. The two teenagers discuss matters in the bedroom until someone unlocks the door. Assuming it was a trap Becca prepares to attack but Deborah's son Max is revealed on the other side. He was curious about then newcomers and stole the key from his mother while she slept. He is welcomed by Natalia but makes the mistake of insulting Annie when she comes up in conversation, causing Becca to retaliate. Natalia advises that Max leaves and Becca claims the only bed in the room for herself, leaving Natalia to sleep sitting against the wall. Becca listens as Natalia hums to herself then succumbs to sobbing, Max presumably reminding her of her younger brother and how he may be dead. Day 1073 Becca wakes up and goes downstairs where Natalia and Max are eating. She apologises to Natalia about how she acted the night before and Deborah comes into the room. She tells them of a settlement known as the Ohio Border Checkpoint which keeps track of all those who pass through. She provides them with directions and the two teenagers leave with high hopes. After a lengthy conversation about times that passed long ago, the two teenagers spy the checkpoint in a clearing. Jackson reveals himself to Becca and Natalia who are approaching the Ohio Border Checkpoint. He explains some of the workings to the teenagers and then introduces them to his sister, Cass. From there Cass takes the lead, noting the girls' names and the direction they are headed in a register of sorts. Jackson guides them through to the main hall but a stranger bumps into Natalia and knocks her over. As they help her up Becca tells them to watch where they're going but reels back in shock and fear when she recognises who it is. Credits * Becca * Natalia * Jacket Bandit * Bandana Bandit * Knife Bandit * Deborah * Max * Jackson * Cass * Unknown Survivor Achievements * The Day After (Chapter 11) * Good Day At Work (Chapter 12) * Bad Night (Chapter 13) * Bring It On (Chapter 14) * Knife Fight (Chapter 15) * On The Road Again (Chapter 16) * Found by Candlelight (Chapter 17) * One Good Night (Chapter 19) Deaths * Bandana Bandit * Knife Bandit Trivia * This episode features the first two deaths of Season Three.